


Lunchtime Distractions

by Addixion



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/pseuds/Addixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, possible two parter of Cophine taking some down time... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunchtime Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblweed/gifts).



Delphine looked to her watch, it was almost lunch time, and it couldn’t come soon enough. She had been away from her and Cosima’s private lab for the whole morning doing a few favours consulting on some other scientists’ work, whilst also hoping to score a few future favours from them in return. She felt a vibration in her jacket and retrieved her phone to see a text from Cosima. “Hey, are you nearly done for the morning? I’m starving ;-) xxx”. Delphine smiled, finished up what she was doing, tapping a quick “on my way xx” before exiting the lab, looking forward to seeing her girlfriend, whom she missed being with even after a mere few hours away from her. 

On her way she picked up some sushi for the two of them for lunch, knowing how much Cosima enjoyed it. Delphine soon arrived at their lab, tapping in the security code quickly and entering. Absently putting their lunch down on a table, she looked around to see where Cosima was, soon spotting her at a microscope near their newly designated “chill zone”. Cosima, noticing her entry, looked up and beamed at her, quickly getting up to greet her with a kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck whilst Delphine placed hers around her waist. “Hello gorgeous” the brunette said. A brief shiver went down Delphine’s spine, she still couldn’t get used to this, how utterly enchanting Cosima was. Cosima leaned closer, mouth almost making contact with her lover’s, lowering her eyelids seductively, whispering “Did you miss me?” into Delphine’s mouth. “You know I did” Delphine replied, smirking. Cosima had not stayed with her last night and so she had not had a chance to see what was underneath her lab coat when they had briefly seen each other that morning before Delphine had reluctantly left, but now, looking Cosima up and down, she noticed that underneath it she was wearing one of her typically sexy dresses, this one a sleek yet smart maroon colour. Delphine raked her eyes slowly over her again, appreciating the effort her girlfriend made over her appearance and making sure Cosima noticed. Cosima took hold of Delphine’s hands and coyly pulled her over to their new leather couch they’d had delivered not long after moving into the lab. She pulled her down beside her, quickly removing her lab coat, something Delphine always knew she did when relaxing - some subtle way she had of drawing a line between work and recreation mode. She then did the same to Delphine, moving into her personal space to gently push it off her shoulders, reaching round behind her to pull it away from her arms also, all the while maintaining an intense eye contact with her lover. Delphine could feel herself getting turned on. It wasn’t hard though, she thought, when you have a girlfriend like Cosima, who she had recently come to realise was somewhat of a seductress when she wanted to be. Cosima took her hand in hers as she started asking her about her morning, all the while tracing little circles on it with her finger nails, eyes never leaving hers the entire time, though occasionally nodding and smiling according to what Delphine was recounting, including how her last minute intervention with a case had possibly saved a patient’s life. 

“Wow, sexy” Cosima said, “pardon?” Delphine responded, confused as to Cosima’s response. “You,” she said, putting her other hand on Delphine’s shoulder, leaning in close to her, “saving someone’s life” Delphine felt the heat rise at the back of her neck, “You know I’ve always been impressed with your skills” she flirted, mouth close to Delphine’s, “although, certain skills I hope are reserved just for me”. She leaned in further and began to kiss slowly up Delphine’s neck. That was it, Delphine thought, she had to have her. She withdrew her hand from Cosima’s, quickly taking her by the waist and lifting her onto her lap, Cosima’s legs now straddling either side of Delphine’s hips, her skirt having ridden up slightly to allow her legs to open wider. A surprised giggle erupted from Cosima, “Hmmm Dr Cormier, well well” she husked against her lips, looking her up and down, appreciating just how delicious Delphine looked wearing black leather boots, black slim leg trousers secured with the most elegant of belts, gorgeous black button up shirt and her beautiful curly blonde hair framing her face. She looked good enough to eat. Cosima unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation, her hips grinding into Delphine agonisingly slowly, causing Delphine to bite her own lip to stop herself from cursing at Cosima’s provocative actions. Cosima smirked slightly, taking Delphine’s hands and placing them over her ass, where Delphine couldn’t help but squeeze firmly, her desire increasing with every passing second. The blonde’s eyes were lidded as she gazed lustfully at Cosima, who reached for the buttons of Delphine’s shirt, popping the top one open and then teasingly, agonisingly, undoing them from top to bottom one by one, all the while looking into her eyes with a look of such devastating desire that Delphine thought she could come just by looking at her. 

Cosima opened Delphine’s shirt to reveal the sexiest silky black bra she had ever seen, her eyes widening briefly in response, whilst she trailed a finger from her clavicle, down the middle of her chest, past her breasts, down her toned stomach all the way to her navel, where her fingers paused briefly before they went to the buckle of Delphine’s belt. She slowly unfastened it, still gazing into her lover’s eyes. She teasingly ran a finger along the hem of her underwear, knowing exactly what she was doing to the gorgeous Doctor, leaning in at the same time to nip at Delphine’s earlobe with her teeth, seductively whispering “Je te veux en moi” (“I want you inside me”) against her ear. Delphine, shuddered, growled slightly and halted the tactile journey of Cosima’s fingertips, her grip on her ass pulling her impossibly close, before moving her hands to the hem of her dress and lifting it above her hips to bunch at her waist. “Off” she commanded against Cosima’s lips, who dutifully obeyed, reaching behind her to lower the zip and pull the dress over her head before discarding it over her shoulder, maintaining intense eye contact with her lover throughout. Delphine then took both of Cosima’s hands, placing them on her own shoulders, whispering “hold onto me” lustfully into her ear. Cosima moaned and sought out Delphine’s lips again, her tongue pressing eagerly against them, demanding entry. Delphine’s hands then moved upwards to Cosima’s bra, moving behind her back to unfasten it, Cosima briefly releasing Delphine’s shoulders allowing her to free her breasts from their restraint, before Delphine discarded it over Cosima’s shoulder in a similar fashion to her dress. Her hands went to Cosima’s breasts instantly, cupping them, her thumbs firmly caressing her rapidly hardening nipples. Cosima bit Delphine’s lip in her desire. Delphine’s right hand left her breast to trail seductively down her abs before coming to a stop at her lacy underwear.  
She released Cosima’s lips, loving how intense their love making became when they could look into each other’s eyes. She tentatively stroked Cosima through her panties, already feeling the wetness that awaited her there, Cosima bucking her hips in response, “Fuck Delphine” she moaned. The blonde hooked two fingers under the hem of the lacy garment, pausing briefly, teasingly, making Cosima breathe out a quiet, “please”. Without warning Delphine pulled sharply, passionately ripping Cosima’s underwear clean off her ass, flinging them away. “God” Cosima breathed, as Delphine’s fingers came to touch her for the first time without obstruction. She stroked her fingers through Cosima’s slick wet heat. She was so ready for her. Delphine knew it would not take much for Cosima to lose control. She quickly found her lover’s clit, caressing it with her thumb as Cosima began to buck her hips against her, trying to gain more contact. Delphine didn’t make her wait any longer as she pushed into her firmly with two fingers, her thumb remaining on her clit, stroking in circles. Cosima moaned loudly in satisfaction, her fingers gripping her lover’s shoulders impossibly hard. Delphine would have nail marks there tomorrow. The blonde stilled herself for a moment, allowing Cosima to adjust to Delphine being inside her. She moved her other hand from Cosima’s breast to place it firmly on her hip, anchoring her. The brunette sighed as Delphine temporarily withdrew her fingers before entering her again slowly, setting a smooth rhythm. 

The blonde was having trouble holding back, wanting to take Cosima hard and fast, but knowing a slower build up would give her the most intense climax. Cosima began to grind down onto her, her girlfriend thrusting into her in counter rhythm, creating the most intense pressure when they connected, her fingers reaching deep inside her. Cosima’s breathing gradually increased and Delphine simultaneously picked up the pace. She loved caressing Cosima’s breasts during sex but as her hands were occupied she leant forward taking her lover’s right nipple in her mouth, alternating between kissing, sucking and swirling her tongue around it. She realised Cosima’s pace was becoming more erratic and Delphine knew she was close. The blonde added a third finger, curling all three inside her lover to meet her G Spot each time she thrust into her. An intense sound halfway between a scream and a moan erupted from Cosima, who had now closed her eyes tightly, feeling entirely overwhelmed by the intensity of their connection. Delphine reluctantly tore her mouth from Cosima’s, “Cosima, look at me” She whispered, wanting to bring Cosima back to her. Her lover opened her eyes, taking a second to focus on Delphine’s face below her, the brunette clearly close to coming undone. “J’taime” Delphine whispered, their mouths mere millimetres from each other. Cosima whimpers and cups Delphine’s face, crushing her lips to her own once more, kissing her deeply as she comes, crashing over the edge, her breathy cries of pleasure absorbed by Delphine’s lips. Both their eyes are tightly shut as they come down from the peak. Cosima collapses against Delphine’s chest, exhausted. 

Delphine waits for their breathing to slow before withdrawing from her, moving both her hands to hold Cosima against her as her girlfriend tucks her head under her chin, snaking one arm around her waist with the other resting on her chest. They stay like this, their eyes closed, relishing in the embrace. Several minutes later Delphine feels her girlfriend raise her head to look at her. They make eye contact, Cosima smiles sweetly at her, her eyes tearing up slightly. “Wow,” she spoke, “that was..” she struggles for the right word.. “intense”. Delphine smiles, pecking her lips lovingly, “that’s how you make me feel, mon amour”. Cosima feels as though she might burst. However, she quickly reminds herself that Delphine is wantonly half naked beneath her, shirt open, trousers enticingly undone around her waist teasing her with a glimpse of rather sexy silk underwear, a look of total arousal on her face. This, she decided, would not do…..


End file.
